


Song to the Moon

by 57821



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Moon, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57821/pseuds/57821
Summary: Christine's life told in phases of the moon
Kudos: 5





	Song to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the Czech opera, Rusalka.
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://pomodoko.tumblr.com/post/627162325292630016/cubanpercy-fandomssaremysoul-hiranyaksha

The moon has always shined, never faltering from her good will and kindness. Lulling those near her into a state of calm, singing out her secrets to those lost both spiritually and physically. Never faltering and always there in times of peril, in times of desperation.

Then it happens, her great tragedy and the sky seems dimmer than usual, the one pure natural source of light above waxing, only a sliver showing. She returns on time again and again and again but she is never the same. And that light, that once infectious glint in her dulls and whenever a lost traveler looks up at her for guidance, they can only but weep for her.

One day she vanishes, quiet and composed and as usual, on time. Slipping off into the dark and the sky is lonely just for a bit, but it feels as if she'll never return.

Yes she does come back, the next time you look up at the sky, of course she always does. But she comes back with a certain aura, similar to when one returns from a spring after times of illness. Still weakened, but there's a feeling of something there, hidden deep just waiting to claw it's way out through her exterior.

In that first quarter, she's dazzling, her smile beginning to hold life again and hope arises. Waxing, gibbous and the fat sucked from her body returns and one night in that middle phase by miracle, it happens. 

There she is.

Center stage like she was nothing but a girl again and that glow. _That glow!_ Rising above from that endless sea of stars and after countless of lifetimes, Christine bathes in her own light and and in her own right. And everything is just, once more.


End file.
